Zach Sylvr
Zach Sylvr is a character from the Multiverse at War series. Background * Age: 24 * Height: 6'3" * Alignment: Hero * Original Series: The Paladin Force * RPer: GalacticAttorney Background Zach was created in a laboratory and was genetically modified from the moment he could sustain his own life to be the world's strongest human. Raised by scientists in an isolated lab, he was tortured, experimented on, and forced through horrendous training regimen in his objective to become the next great weapon of war. At the age of sixteen, however, the demonic sword Rage was bound to his soul, allowing him to escape his prison. He joined the Paladin Force after being confronted by the leader of the team, Muscle-Man. Powers, Weapons, Abilities Rage * Zach's sword * Demonic; Forged in Hell * Single-edged * Six feet in length, one foot wide * Curved teeth on the non-blade side * Can extend into a sort of chain sword ** 'Chain Rage' - over 12 feet long ** Can snag and pull objects and/or foes * Can deflect energy projectiles * Virtually indestructible * Zach can use it to telepathically speak with others * Zach can summon it from anywhere and can warp to it from anywhere ** He can also just teleport in general with it, but he uses the former attribute the most * Composed of sindranium ** A hellish metal that is extraordinarily heavy, but very durable * Bound to his soul Rage Techniques * Hellbreaker ** Massive sword slash; unblockable * Chain Rage Slash * Chain Rage Top ** Spins like a top with Chain Rage * Flames of Rage ** Summons Hellish energy to boost attack power * Rage Warp ** Warps to Rage * Disarming Slash ** A feint stab followed by a side slash; Used to disarm opponents * Circle of Rage ** Midair circular slash, causes him to rise * Hell's Edge ** Devastating combo of slashes * Demonic Curse ** Infects target with horrifying hallucinations ** Unblockable, but not undodgeable ** Appears in the form of red mist * Demonic Seal ** Locks the target in place with hellish energy ** Prevents enemy from moving ** Appears in the form of red chains * 'Go To Hell' ** Fast combination of slashes ending with one final, huge slash ** Initial flurry of swings is FTL * Demon Magic Usage ** Healing ** Telepathy ** Etc. Genetic Enhancement * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Endurance/Durability * Intelligence True Demon Form * All the souls of Rage's previous owners are summoned and with Zach's, lending him their power * Causes Zach to take on a more demonic appearance ** Grows wings *** Can use them to fly ** Fingers turn into claws ** Teeth sharpen to become fangs ** Skin grows into scales dense enough to tank gunfire * Zach's power is enhanced ** Sword swings can cut through entire skyscrapers ** Supersonic speeds on foot and in the air ** FTL reaction time ** Can punch through concrete * Rage becomes stronger ** Grows in size *** Fifteen feet in length *** Two feet wide * Other attacks become stronger ** Flames of Rage grants greater boost to attack ** Rage Warp releases damaging Hellish energy upon warp ** Chain Rage is now 30 feet long * New Technique: Hell's Wrath ** Releases all of the Hellish energy in TDF in one massive sword slash ** Forces Zach to revert back to normal form at peak physical condition ** This attack was what Zach used to cleave through the entirety of Hell Relationships Phoenix Wright Zach and Phoenix are close friends, almost like brothers, mostly due to their association with GalacticAttorney. Phoenix is often a moral compass for the demon paladin, and Zach keeps Wright from losing his head in tight situations. As such, they have grown to be quite the pair of friends. Warpy Warpy is like a little sister to Zach, which should be obvious from the way Warpy refers to him as "Oni-chan." His will to protect her at all costs is massive as a direct result of this, so much so that he forgoes his own limitations to ensure she's safe. Para Although they aren't very familiar with each other now, Zach can sense Para's desire to do good. As such, he respects him as a friend and as a fellow fighter. He's not above teasing the poor admin about his constant lewdness towards others, though. All in good fun, after all. Ryuko Matoi Zach retains vague, tattered memories from the Chatzy dimension about Ryuko. Apparently, one of his alternate forms had managed to make Ryuko their girlfriend, and as such he's a bit awkward around her. He admires her for her personality, easily able to relate to her past due to their similarities in that regard. And, admittedly, he DOES find himself attracted to her... But don't tell Zach I told you that. Gallery Category:Male Category:OC Category:Good Category:Character